


Open your heart to me

by cloudandships



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Sungwoon with kids is the softest thing, M/M, Nielwoon is so cute together, Nielwoon rises so much these days, Sungwoon has the most beautiful heart, he deserves the world, inspired by Niel in Superman return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudandships/pseuds/cloudandships
Summary: Sungwoon loves kids? Alot. Daniel is a big kid? Hell yeah. Sungwoon loves Daniel? Questionable





	1. Daniel got a job???

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our angel Sungwoon.  
> I love him so much.  
> Protect at all cost ~~

“Hyung, what are those???” Daniel pointed at the colorful origami models on Sungwoon desk, along with a bunch of handmade flowers placed nicely in a red box, which are all too cheesy for a whole Ha sungwoon that Daniel knows for a year.

“Ah, these must be from the kids. Sungwoon is helping at the nursing center for orphanages, don’t you know?” Taehyun answered.

“Really?” Daniel held the paper toy on his hand and watched them carefully. It indeed looked clumsy and out of shape, obviously made by children. “I don’t know Sungwoon hyung has this side”.

“He really loves children." Taehyun responds like a proud father.

Daniel took up a clear bag on the table and opened it. The clear bag was filled with kids’ drawings. There were some messages too, mostly I love you. Sungwoon probably only taught them this korean words so they can only say they love him, right? Obviously, Daniel snorts. But their handwriting was way too pretty to be taught by Sungwoon. He pulled out some more photos in the bag. There were pictures of Sungwoon with mustard, beard and clouds drew all over his face with markers and crayons. Daniel was trying so hard not to draw some more on them. He kept laughing and Taehyun gave him a weird look.

“Yah, don’t mess with that, you‘d better put them in place after or Sungwoon will kill you”. Taehyun warned him. Daniel took a mental note of that and continued to scan through the stack.

But then his heart flustered when he saw Sungwoon picture with a little baby girl. He was smiling like an angel with the vague dimple on his cheek and the girl was kissing him right at it. And also a big heart was drawn by red marker circling around them. Some warmness sneaked into his heart and beat it furiously.

Some jealousy peaking in his mind, but he didn't know he was jealous that Sungwoon got so much love or jealous of the little girl that got the chance to kiss him. Daniel quickly put all things together and left the room.

 

“Hyung, did Sungwoon hyung ever have a girlfriend?” Daniel asked.

“Why are you suddenly curious about it?”. Taehyun looked at him with a big question mark on his face.

“Nothing. I’m just interested”. Daniel shrugged.

“Interested? In what? Him”. Taehyun laughed out loud and Daniel's face immediately went red.

“No. What are you talking about?” Daniel protested. “I just asked, you know… as a friend”.

“Then why don’t you ask your FRIEND yourself?” Taehyun snorted.

“Better not, he might think I am a weirdo or something” Daniel mumbled.

“Why don’t you suddenly care so much what he thinks. And you have already been a weirdo to him”. Taehyun joking respond just pushed Daniel’s patience to the maximum level.

“Urgh, I am the one asking questions here. Are you going to answer my question or not”. Daniel whined in frustration.

“Alright, alright. Since we met, I haven’t seen him with any girl before. Either he has been hiding it from me or he has been FA all his life.”. Taehyun snorted. “The latter sounds more real to me. Could it be that he was a little too short for the girls?” Taehyun wondered, scratching his chin like solving the final question of Who is the millionare.

“Said the man who was just 1cm taller than him”. Daniel mocked.

“Yah, 0.1cm is important to me. Not to mention a whole 1cm.” Taehyun snorted proudly like it is the biggest achievement of his life.

“I find his height cute though.” Daniel grinned sheepishly.

“Erm. Ok. First of all, never associate short with cute in front of me. Secondly, look at yourself in the mirror right now. Your face looks gross.” Taehyun pointed out and Daniel kinda wanted to punch him in the face.

\---------

It’s their usual meeting up for lunch in the canteen on Friday when they all have classes in the morning. Sungwoon, Daniel, Taehyun and Seongwoo usually sit at the corner table to the left of the room. But today, Taehyun and Seongwoo got a lunch appointment with their dancing team so only Daniel and Sungwoon are left together. Daniel didn’t know if it is just him or both of them were feeling a bit intense and awkward at first when the two members in charge of dissing the others are missing. It is kinda a new feeling to him because he never feel this way when he was with Sungwoon before. But Daniel is best at acting cool and nonchalant, and hopefully Sungwoon bought that.

“Here have some of these, it’s delicious.” Sungwoon picked up the fried pork chops and the shredded chicken and transferred it to Daniel’s dish.

“Aw, thank you hyung.” Daniel smiled. “You are too good to me.”

It is Sungwoon’s habit to share his food with Daniel when they eat out together. He is either not be able to finish the whole meal himself (which Daniel can’t understand why he doesn’t order the smaller portion) or he cares for Daniel (which Daniel understand … as a friend) since he is a big eater. Whichever meaning Daniel sincerely appreciates the food and never refuses.

“Hopefully you are full and not asking me for a snack later.” Sungwoon retorted and gained a laugh from Daniel.

Daniel happily chirped in his pork chops Sungwoon gave him and all acting like there was nothing bothering in his mind since he saw him fifteen minutes ago.

“Hyung, can I join your nursing center?”. Daniel asked in the subject and prayed that it didn’t sound as weird as he thinks it was right now.

“How did you know about it? And no, are you out of your mind?”. Sungwoon immediately refused.

“Why? Don’t jump into the decision that fast. I can help you”. Daniel whined.

“Talking about a big kid taking care of small kids”. Sungwoon picked up the tissue on the table and wiped a line across Daniel's mouth. Daniel obviously couldn't care less about the world (his look to be more specific) when eating. He jumped a little at the action and felt like he just lost half of his points in an job interview.“Nope. Not taking that risk”

“Talking about a man that is not bigger than the kids”. Daniel snapped.

“Daniel, Daniel, nice try convincing me to let you join”.

“Ah, hyung. I can be good”

“You can’t even take care of yourself, Daniel. Look at your room. It’s a mess. What did the last time you clean it anyway? Everytime I walk into it, I see a pile of noodle bowls under your bed.”

“I was trying to save the water, hyung. Washing all at once needs much less water”. Daniel protested.

Sungwoon gave Daniel an unconvincing look and continued.

“But do you really know what you’re heading into? And what can you do exactly?” Sungwoon asked. “Don’t tell me you want to rap them to sleep”. Sungwoon laughed.

“I can dance for them, you know”. Daniel replied with minimal confidence. 

“Ok. You are in”. Sungwoon agreed at lightning speed, like he had been anticipated the answer from the beginning.

“What the …” Daniel said, mildly shocked at the changing attitude of his hyung.

“Woo, woo, watch your language Daniel. You’ll have to be careful with your words around the kids” Sungwoon jokingly said. But he did mean every word he said.

“But why you accept me so quick like that?”

“The only dance for kids to me is a dance to some princess kind of songs, the best is to match it with pink dress and fairy wings”. “You’re not thinking about b-boy dance in front of them right?” Sungwoon smirked and Daniel kinda wanted to die because Sungwoon couldn't pull out a proper smirk with his cute face and the burden on his shoulder were unbelievable to him.

Daniel blinked and shaked his head vigorously.

“No, I can’t do it hyung. It’s embarrassing”.

“Are you backing out now?” Sungwoon asked with a straight face.

“No, but…” Daniel elongated his words when thinking to find a better reason not to do this but Sungwoon immediately cut his thought.

“Then go prepare your performance. I’ll let you meet the kids this Sunday night. It’d better be a grand entrance, Daniel. Pink would look _adorable_ ~ on you”. Sungwoon sang happily.

“Hyung…”. Daniel was crying inside. What you brought yourself into, Daniel?

\---------------

Sunday night came ways faster than Daniel expected. It’s not that all the dance moves were difficult to remember or he needed more time to perfect it. Daniel has been b-boying for 5 years and dancing to choreography for as long so the song is a piece of cake. But it turned into a bitter pill to swallow because Daniel needed all the time in the universe to mentally prepare for the performance. There were countless times Daniel wanted to withdraw but when he saw Sungwoon all happy and excited talking about how the kids would love it and his grandma would be there to watch, Daniel’s intention crumbled into pieces.

_You have dance on the stage in front of hundreds of people._

_Sexy dances, fierce dances, you have done it all. There’s just one more to master._

….

 “When will you decide to come out exactly, Daniel? You have been in there for hours”. Sungwoon banged at the changing room’s door and interrupted his stream of encouragement. Well, he exaggerated it a little bit but yeah, Daniel has been changing his outfit for far too long than it would take and the kids were waiting.

 Daniel looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed deeply. He has been talking to himself constantly the past few days but he hasn’t seemed to persuade himself enough.

“I can’t do this hyung” Daniel whined like a baby. “I’ll die there then you have to bury me”

“I’ll make sure you get a nice grave. Don’t worry” Sungwoon laughed.

“You are so mean”. Daniel pouted.

“Whatever. You are coming now or I’ll break in. I’ll count to three.” Sungwoon said with determination but there was no sign of Daniel coming out so he leaned on the door and started counting. One ~ Two ~~

“Three” When Sungwoon was half a moment from breaking in, the door opened so he stumbled forward and screamed. “Ah, ahh”.

“Ugh, hyung”. Sungwoon was ready to have his face and arms bruised but it didn’t happen. When he was just 30cm away from the ground, Sungwoon was wrapped around by a pair of thick arms and broad shoulders. His heart seriously skipped a beat.

“Phew, thank god. I live”.

“Should you suppose to thank me instead?” Daniel spoke up.

Now Sungwoon realized the tight hug was from Daniel but before his romantic nerve kicked in, he burst out into laughter seeing Daniel with a giant bow on his head. “Phh…Muahaha, Niel ah”

Daniel got shy and loosen his hug so Sungwoon naturally scrolled out of it, still laughed his lung out.

Daniel covered his blushing red face with his hands but there's no way to hide the fire on his ears. Sungwoon could tell that Daniel was really embarrassed. It took Sungwoon a while to stop laughing. Wiping out the tears from laughing too much, Sungwoon took Daniel’s hands off his face, hold them firmly and tapped at the back of his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You look cute. Don’t worry.”

Sungwoon's comfort really didn't help but at the same time, Daniel couldn’t focus on his incoming performance because Sungwoon kept rubbing his hands to make him feel less awkward like that.  Daniel kinda wanted to whine a little bit more so he can keep Sungwoon to himself a little longer.

 “I told you, you look _adorable_ ~ in pink” Sungwoon’s singing the  _adorable_  word again gained him a smack on the shoulder. He definitely deserved that.

Sungwoon throughout looked at Daniel, and from the way his eyes narrowed down and his mouth widen into a smile, Daniel can’t tell if Sungwoon truly meant that or just simply was messing with him. But then Sungwoon was patting his hair and realigning his bow so Daniel suffered a new kind of nervousness. 

When Daniel eyes glued at him, Sungwoon was just so focusing on fixing Daniel hair with the giant bow. He never saw Sungwoon in such proximity, his hyung skin was pale, flawless. The eyes are big and dazzling. The cherry lips were half open. He has never seen anyone with such beautiful lips, not even a girl. Has Sungwoon been this all effortlessly beautiful and Daniel has been completely oblivious about it?

“Hmm, staring at me that long, you can’t tell that I’m tiptoeing all along, Daniel?” Sungwoon complained but still concentrated on arranging his hair.

Daniel quickly kneeled down to match his height and mumbled shyly “Sorry, hyung”

“Is there something on my face?” Sungwoon fridgidly asked but avoid the look from Daniel, hands and eyes all focused on adjusting Daniel's pink dress.

“It’s just I have never observed you this close.”

“Stop the bullshit.” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows.

“Woo, woo, watch your language, hyung. The kids are all around.” Daniel looked dramatically surprised.

Sungwoon glanced at him with an unimpressed look when hearing his own words back fire him.

“OK. You’re good to go.” Sungwoon smiled at what he did.

“Do I really have to do this?” Daniel continued his whine.

“No, you don’t. You can leave right now if you want.” Sungwoon said dryly and Daniel was gotten right there, like always, Sungwoon knew he wouldn’t leave, he just needed a little more push.

 


	2. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what song Daniel is gonna dance in front of the kids in this chapter?

“Let me introduce to you, Princess Daliet. Woohoo.” Sungwoon cheered at the kids who started to get bored by waiting. The kids immediately jumped up, waved their hands around, all excited about the upcoming performance. Meanwhile, Sungwoon received a glare and another smack at the shoulder from Daniel, because where did that nickname even come from?

The cheering sound went loudlier when the kids recognized the very familiar song and started to dance along with Daniel on stage.

“Signal 보내 signal 보내

찌릿 찌릿 찌릿 찌릿…”

Daniel was really cute up there, all dance moves are fluently memorized and no one can recognize that Daniel was all nervous and shy just one minute ago. His eyes curved into a crescent shape  with a smile so bright that Sungwoon sees all the time but never gets tired of. Sungwoon wondered why Daniel kept looking at him while making that triple hearts.

Finally, the performance ended with a big round of applause from all the kids in the room. And in a blink of an eye, Daniel was surrounded by a big group of children who are just half his height.

“You need to teach me that.” A little girl wriggled his left hand and whined.

“I want to learn that dance too” Some jumped up and down to get his attention, some pulled his skirts and asked, some just stood together and started dancing to the song again while mumbling the lyrics.

The sudden welcoming from the children is overwhelming to Daniel.Now he can finally understand why Sungwoon is so attached to this place. The situation is kinda messy but definitely not scary. Daniel was just lost at what to do so he looked at Sungwoon's direction to ask for help.

Some kids around Sungwoon started to hide behind his back when Daniel called out his name.

"Teacher, who is he?" A quiet voice spoke out. 

"Oh, him? I told you, it's the princess from Kingdom Far Far Away." Sungwoon mischievously answered.

"No, he is not." The children began laughing, totally not believing Sungwoon's words.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Then why don't we go ask him? Let's go." Sungwoon led a group of children to Daniel's way, followed by the nonstop giggling.

"Your royal highness, may I ask whether you're really princess Daliet?" Sungwoon asked in a playful tone, but couldn't hide the laugh emerging.

Daniel in his embarrassment and confuse hit Sungwoon's arm."Hyung."

He later bent down and talked to the kid, totally ignored Sungwoon and his big smile across his face.

"Hi kids, I'm Kang Daniel. I'm going to be your teacher. Nice to meet you all." He friendly introduced himself and smiled, the bunny teeth came out cutely. 

"Hello, teacher." There was repetitive reply from the kids and some shy giggling. Some girls had shown obvious liking for the new handsome teacher. Some of them even shared their jelly with him. Too much trust for the first met already. Daniel never thought he could play well with the kids, but now he thinks he does.

The talk continued with Daniel asking for their names and answered some questions about his clothes before Sungwoon told them to go to sleep.

It was not that bad, Daniel thought. Daniel can imagine himself doing this again in the future without feeling all burdened and anxious. Some of them even shared their jelly with him.

“You are so lovely, Daniel.” Sungwoon’s grandma slowly approached them when the kids were all in bed. “You would fit well in here.”

“Thank you, grandma.” Daniel smiled and scratched his head.

“I was really surprised when Sungwoon told me you volunteer to cross-dress and dance to that song.”

Volunteer??? Daniel gave Sungwoon a “I what?” look and Sungwoon just pretended not to notice anything.

“I trust Sungwoon’s eyes so it’s actually not entirely necessary.” Grandma continued.

“But after watching it, it is necessary right, grandma?” Sungwoon pulled at the hem of his grandma’s shirt and still ignored the gaze from Daniel.

“Absolutely.” Grandma laughed and Sungwoon and Daniel awkwardly followed her with a big fake laugh too.

“Excuse us, Grandma, I have something important to tell Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel gave her the most endearing smile he can pull out and grasped Sungwoon’s arm to drag him outdoor. Sensing something dangerous coming up, Sungwoon held on his grandma’s arm like holding on to his little precious life.

“I… I want to stay with grandma a little bit.” Sungwoon stumbled.

“Go, don’t let the kid wait.” Grandma untangled Sungwoon’s hand on her and waved at Daniel.

“Thank you, grandma.” Daniel smiled dangerously beautiful again and Sungwoon got no way to escape but to let Daniel pull him out to the void of children.

“Hyung, is there anything you want to tell me?” Daniel put his face right in front of Sungwoon’s when he saw Sungwoon is avoiding him.

“Erm…no” Sungwoon says flatly.

Daniel is slightly annoyed by Sungwoon's coldness so he took one leap to the front, leaving only 1-inch distance between him and Sungwoon.

"Is that so?" Daniel asked and Sungwoon took a step back.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Lie." Daniel took another step forward. He enjoyed how Sungwoon was awkward and confused. How ironic when he was in a similar situation made by Sungwoon just less than half an hour ago.

There was a long silence so Daniel impatiently leaned forward, face dangerously close with Sungwoon's so he turned away and yelped.

"Alright. I'm sorry.I just thought it would be funny to see you dance like that so I..." 

"You're so cute." Daniel bursted out laughing. "...like a scared little puppy."

"Shut up. I'm not cute."Sungwoon pushed him out of the way. "Or scared."

Daniel chased after him, put an arm on Sungwoon's shoulders and laughed freely. Sungwoon pouted but didn't push it off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't why I can only write cheesy fluff college fic like this.  
> I want to write sophisticated angsty emotional fic but I don't know how.


	3. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this hasn't been beta so please ignore the grammatical mistakes. And I messed up the tense big time, I'm so sorry

Daniel could play well with the kids, that's for sure. The kids enjoyed playing with Daniel but ignored him the moment Sungwoon was in class. They especially love his Spongebob imitation. Daniel has to listen to the “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m Spongebob” from the kids all day long. How cute the way the kids tried to do it but Sungwoon did it much cuter. Daniel tried once or twice but failed miserably since the pitch was just too high for him and earned the laugh from the entire class and Sungwoon.  One thing Daniel worried is that the kids have yet listened to him, but they obey everything Sungwoon told them to do. Sungwoon even scolded them several times, Daniel hasn’t once. How is that even possible?

Similar to the kids, Sungwoon got his heart. Looking at the ways Sungwoon playing with the kids, Daniel knew a deep bond has been established between them. Daniel enjoyed helping at the center but what he enjoyed more was looking at how caring Sungwoon was with children. Every game, every activity, every lesson he prepared for the kids, he put his heart into them, not something to just get done with. He wanted every day they're at the center with him a special day, he wanted nothing but all the wonderful, colorful rainbow for them. Because the last thing he wanted them to feel, no, more precisely, he never wanted them to feel that they're abandoned. He wanted to give them the best since the most basic thing to begin with - parents, they don't have. Watching him skipping dinner, lacking of sleep preparing lessons for the children, Daniel fell further and deeper for Sungwoon. Daniel watched him through the process and the more he looked, the more beautiful he thinks Sungwoon is. The shining sparkles in his eyes when he told Daniel about his ideas for the kids and how they would love this forever traps Daniel in the universe of Sungwoon and Sungwoon only. _And Sungwoon never throws Daniel off, not once._

“Daniel, what is that hairspraying even for? No one here to look at how handsome you are, Mr. Hotboy. Wonder why some kids told me you are wearing wigs”. Sungwoon pointed at his hair and snorted.

“For you of course” Daniel mumbled but of course those words can’t get into Sungwoon’s ears. Besides those time around at the center, Daniel didn’t really have a lot of chances to meet him. He needs to utilize all the time he had around Sungwoon. Now he even got complains about it.

“I won’t use it again next time coming here.” Daniel pouted.

"And one more thing." Sungwoon looked up, seemed like he remembered something. "Stop clinging on me so much in front of the kids." Sungwoon frowned while talking.

"I don't..." Daniel retorted immediately but then he started to question his own response "...think...I did?" 

He slightly panicked when Sungwoon seems like he had enough of it. "I didn't say about what happened just in class. I mean about everything outside the classroom at the center as well."

Daniel looked dumbfounded. He didn't think he putting his arms around Sungwoon's shoulder is something that bothersome. All other remaining acts that he didn't remember but Sungwoon did were all impromptu, either he was too excited or can't control his happiness. 

"I mean i don't know but I felt awkward when the kids look at us like that. It's not professional." Sungwoon continued. Daniel hardly said anything back because he didn't want to stop himself from doing that. He already tried his best not to kiss him and now Sungwooon is saying he is no longer permitted to cling on him at the center?

\----------

Sungwoon is not sure if Daniel is mad at him after that day when he told him not to act weird in front of the kids or not but Daniel begins to be absent a lot from the center. He didn't tell Sungwoon about it but asked permission from his grandma so Sungwoon can't scold him for being missing in their classes. And Sungwoon doesn’t want to ask his grandma the reason for his absence since it means that they didn't talk to each other and possibly are fighting. Sungwoon’s grandma is sensitive so she would definitely notice. Sungwoon doesn’t feel like explaining the situation to her, especially when there is nothing to explain about. Therefore, Sungwoon decided to wait until the whole situation dies down and everything is (hopefully) back to normal – like how he deals with most things. But he can't shake the feeling that Daniel is mad at him off. This time, he wanted to do something about it but he didn't even have much time around him to talk. Daniel would appear at the center for a really short time and then excused himself out. He didn't come at lunchtime at the cafeteria with Seongwoo and Taehyun as usual. And again, he would ignore the Daniel’s subject when they’re talking about how Daniel is working hard for “it” and he has been waiting forever. Again, he didn’t want to ask because he seems like the only one who didn’t know about “it”, hence if he asked, the others would question his obliviousness.

Daniel hasn't been to the center for a whole week and Sungwoon doesn’t feel really good about it. He accidentally finds himself waiting for the certain coax voice to greet from the gate. But there is no sight of him or his voice.

“Sungwoon ah,” His grandma called out from the kitchen while Sungwoon was drowning in his own world.

“Yes, grandma.” Sungwoon answered back while walking to the room. When he entered the kitchen, an amazing smell hit his nose before he noticed his grandma is busy putting kimchi into a big lunchbox. The lunchbox is filled with fried chickens, sweet and sour pork, kimbap, kimchi. Grandma is closing the box and putting a smaller tray filled with seaweed broth on top. And then, she carefully wrapped the two items in a flower printed cloth that in the end looks really neat and home-made.

“Eh, grandma. Who is that for?” Sungwoon curiously asked.

“For Daniel of course.” Grandma replied.

“I’m your grandchild, not him. Why don’t you make me one?” Sungwoon pouts, feeling a little jealous. He has always been proud of being his grandma's grandson, his grandma is the most caring person Sungwoon ever knows and he never stops thanking god for giving him the most wonderful woman on earth as his lovely granny. 

“Cause you’re not practising for dance showcase like he does." Grandma hit his forehead lightly. _So that's the reason why Daniel was absent from the_ center _._  He breathed out in relief. "And I already left a lot for you in the fridge, silly.” 

“Oh.” Sungwoon nodded his head in agreement and smile sheepishly. 

“Ok, you bring this to him.” Grandma ordered.

“What?” Sungwoon stunted. “Why, grandma?”  
“Cause you’re going to the same university as him and are his friend. What else? Cause you’re younger than me, you have a driver licence and can drive a car, and cause he’s not coming for another week.” She joked.

Sungwoon is lost of words after hearing grandma's perfect reasons. He whined “Grandma… “

Five minutes later, Sungwoon finds himself in front of Daniel’s dance club. His grandma urged him to bring it to Daniel immediately because it’s almost lunchtime, she didn’t want Daniel to eat late, he already looks like he lost a lot of weights. Sungwoon cares about Daniel, of course he does. But there are million ways to show that care and g _iving a flowery lunchbox to a guy in a dance club is definitely not the most awkward thing in the world._  If only his grandma is as sensitive as he thought she is.

While Sungwoon was wondering whether going in or eating the whole box by himself and lying to his grandma, Seongwoo came out and saw him.

“Oh, Sungwoon hyung.” He is surprised to see the older here. “What are you doing here?”

“Uhm. I was …” Sungwoon startled and looked down on the lunchbox he was holding, which drew Seongwoo’s attention to his lunchbox as well.

“Food?” Seongwoo’s eyes sparkled. “For us?” He looked at Sungwoon with awaiting eyes and Sungwoon can’t help but nod his head in awkwardness. “Yeah. Well…”

Before Sungwoon said anything further, Seongwoo snatched the carefully wrap box off his hand and mumbled a loud Thank you into the air.

“You’re wellc…” Sungwoon watched Seongwoo fleed back to the room and lower his voice. “…come.”

When Sungwoon was about to turn away to leave, Seongwoo’s head popped out from the door. “Oh, do you want to join us?”

“Ah, no, I’m fine. Just enjoy.” Sungwoon put out a fake smile and waved his hand.

“We will.” Seongwoo went back to the dance studio, his voice echoed loudly.

Sungwoon chuckled and walked away. That counted as Daniel ate that, right?

\-----

Seongwoo carried the just taken box to Daniel and hand it over to him.

“You don’t want to thank him yourself?” Seongwoo asked.

“No. It’s alright.” Daniel replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“You guys are so weird.” Seongwoo chuckled. “Anyway, I went out to get that so half of it is mine.”

“You wish.” Daniel pushed the box further from Seongwoo’s and used his two hands to push Seongwoo away. “Go back to practice.”

“No. My food.” Seongwoo dramatically whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the extremely slow update. I have already written the ending of this story but everytime I add a new chapter, I feel like it's not good enough so I added more and rewrite so it takes me so long to post each new chapter.


	4. Back

The following days, Sungwoon continues to go to Daniel's club to pass his grandma's lunch box to him. Seongwoo always appear at the right timing before Sungwoon has the chance to think about what to do. Until Thursday, Daniel appears at the entrance and Sungwoon can't hide his surprise.

"Oh, Hi." Sungwoon greets shyly and he doesn't know why he feels that way. The younger looks ~~hot~~ fine with his newly died platinum hair drenched in sweat. The thin shirt sticks into his body and tones up everything underneath. "Haven't seen you for a while, you dyed your hair?"

"Ah, yeah." Daniel nods while scratching his nape. 

"It looks good on you." Sungwoon genuinely says.

"Thanks, hyung." Daniel smiles and Sungwoon gets to see it for the first time in a while, which might be the reason why his heart is beating fast looking at him right now.

"So... Lunchbox again?" Daniel points at the object Sungwoon is holding from the beginning with his left hand.

"Yeah. You know, grandma told me to-" Words rushing from Sungwoon's mouth before they get interrupted by Daniel.

"I know. Grandma called me everyday to make sure I ate well." Daniel informs much to Sungwoon's surprise. He has no ideas such close bonding has been established between them. But "Everyday?" Sungwoon might make a mistake bringing Daniel to the center. He might eventually loose his Grandma to the younger. 

"Here." Sungwoon raises the lunchbox towards Daniel's direction and Daniel uses his two hands to reach for it only for Sungwoon to notice the big white cast on his thumb. Sungwoon immediately steps forward, putting the food aside and holds Daniel's injured hand carefully. 

"Yah. Was you careless again?" Sungwoon brushes his diligent fingers lightly along the cast. "How many times have you sprained this thumb already?" He looks up from the hands and frowns.

"It's mild. Don't worry, hyung" Daniel pulls his injured hand back slightly while his remaining normal hand grasps Sungwoon's wrist to remove it but Sungwoon is determined not to let go of Daniel's hand before he's done checking it.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Sungwoon asks worriedly. He beams up to study Daniel's expression while brushing it, making sure Daniel doesn't lie to him about its severity.

It's been a while since Daniel last talked to the older and the feeling of being taken care of like this sends butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't want Sungwoon to worry but the attention he is receiving makes his heart light.

"I'm fine. Really." Daniel smiles widely. His eyes curve into crescent shape, bunny tooth showing so Sungwoon can't really read anything from that.

"Since when?" Sungwoon asks. Daniel's show is comming in a few days. This happens in the worst timing ever.

"Since last week." Daniel responds in hesitation. "So it's much better now." He reassure Sungwoon.

The truth is Daniel stops comming to the center after the accident happened. The injury is quite bad. He doesn't want Grandma or Sungwoon to worry, but Grandma calls him and insists to cook his lunch so Seongwoo unwillingly became the food shipper. He got the outer cast removed yesterday, the thumb is still in the healing process. 

"Ok." Sungwoon beams up again. Lips slightly pouts. "I came to give you lunch. Enjoy." Sungwoon carefully let go of his hand and gives back the box. 

"Thanks, hyung. I will" Daniel hugs the box close to his chest and nods. 

Sungwoon stares at the younger for a while before speaking up. "May I join you?"

"Pardon me? You mean lunch?" Daniel asks in surprise.

"Yes. But if you're busy practising or it's still early for you to-" Sungwoon rushes his words out in a hurry, he can feel his ears become hotter. Before Sungwoon finishes his sentence, Daniel puts an arm on Sungwoon's shoulder and pulls him along.

"No. It's perfect time for lunch." 

The burden of arm's weight on Sungwoon's shoulder is unexpectedly pleasant. The stickiness from Daniel's sweat on his skin bothers him the least. They walk slowly towards the bench at the far away corner.

Meanwhile, Seongwoo looks from the window and turns at the dance team. "30 mins break, guys."

\-----------

They sit under the shade of a big tree and begin to unwrap the lunchbox. Today, grandma prepared sweet and sour pork chop, sesame stew beef, bean soup, stirred fried vegetable with rice.

"Woah." Both look at the meal and say in unison. The amazing smell of food hits their noses immediately after they open it and their stomachs respond right away by making a loud sound. 

It hits Sungwoon when he realizes that he only bring a pair of chopstick and one spoon because his intention was never to eat this together with Daniel. Sungwoon looks over Daniel and notices that it is his right hand that got injured.

"I'm sorry. I didn't bring enough tools for both of us." Sungwoon says in guilt. "But how does you usually eat? Your right hand hurts"

"Oh, I usually bring my fork with me. I leave it in my backpack." 

"Then I guess I have to feed you today. Literally." Sungwoon picks up a piece of beef with his chopstick and raises it toward Daniel's mouth. "Daniel." Sungwoon says his name with his mouth slightly open in O shape and Daniel tills his head backward a little, looking at the beef and smiles dumbly before leaning in to take it all. 

"Uhm. Delicious." Daniel chirps like a baby.

They switch their position from sitting one lunchbox away from each other to sitting side by side with the lunchbox in Sungwoon's lap. They both find it more convenient this way so Daniel and Sungwoon don't have to hurt their back leaning in. The lunch went great and the box is empty way faster than they plan.

"Do I need to tell Grandma to increase your portion next time?" Sungwoon playfully asks after Daniel's left hand scoops out the last grain of rice in the box. 

"You mean our portion?" Daniel raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right." Sungwoon's ears slightly redden and he nodded sheepishly.

 Next days, Sungwoon comes back with a double sized lunchbox and an extra fork. (Which Daniel barely uses, instead, he continues to take advantage of Sungwoon's kindness and Sungwoon has no complaints).

They spend time talking about Daniel's preparation for the show and Sungwoon's work at the center - the stories of how lovely the kids are and how much they progress. Sungwoon would show Daniel pictures of the kids in his phone or bring him some handmade craft gifts from the students. Then, Daniel would show Sungwoon the practise videos of his. Daniel wish he has all the time in the world to spend with when he is around him.

But Daniel doesn't have much time, not when the showcase is comming. Every member in the dance club has minimal break time between practise sessions because everyone has different schedules and lectures to attend. The rare time they have is around lunch hour. Seongwoo couldn't care less when Daniel is with Sungwoon. Daniel's mood has been really good recently. Seongwoo would let Daniel spend days with Sungwoon cause he always come out bright and come back even brighter than before. But 30 mins are already generous amount of time. So after half an hour passes, Seongwoo and his dance team will bombard Daniel's phone with messages mostly "Practise time, love can wait.", leaving Daniel no choice but to excuse himself to leave first. Sungwoon would pat his shoulder and saying "Fighting, Daniel. You can do it!" while waving a happy goodbye. Those words are short yet the most encouraging and Daniel can't wait to hear them again.


	5. The picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Daniel has been wanting to have all along?

Time flies and the D-day finally comes. Daniel gave Sungwoon the VIP ticket to the showcase, but then litterally everyone around Daniel gets a vip ticket so he doesn't feel particularly special about that. 

Daniel and his dance team performed three songs. Through the whole 10 minutes, eventhough there were 7 dancers on stage, all Sungwoon saw was the wide shoulder, long legs, platinum hair moving here and there with confidence like he owned the stage. 

Watching from afar, Sungwoon can easy spot that platinum hair all shining, his aura is undeniable. He is shining so bright, too bright that at times, Sungwoon finds him untouchable. He looks like the Daniel that Sungwoon knows but there are also something different. Many girls surround him, congratulating and taking pictures. Sungwoon wants to approach but he can't. It's not that the crowd is that dense, it's just there is something holding him back. Sungwoon keeps reminding himself he comes here to support his friend and all these scenes are expected. Still, somehow his heart aches. He can't seem to move forward to greet the handsome man so Sungwoon just stands far away and watch. 

From his standing point, he can see a beautiful lovely girl shyly approach Daniel, hand gently tap on his arm.

"I really like your performance." says the girl who just flips her hair attractively to one side. "It would be nice if I have your number so we can discuss more about it."

"Mine?" Daniel looks slightly embarrassed at the sudden request. "I don't think it would be appropriate." He looks down and scratches his nape. 

"You already have someone?" The girl asks, the disappointment is clearly shown on her face as she talks.

"Yeah." Daniel answers shyly. 

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know." She replies sadly and quickly excuses herself out.

Oh, Sungwoon suddenly feels like an outsider. He also doesn't know. He is friend with Daniel for so long but he also doesn't get any updated information about Daniel's love life. It would be good if that explained the uneasy feeling in his stomach right now. Cause all Sungwoon wants to do right now is to leave. Seeing Daniel out there surrounded is uneasy for his heart.

 Right when Sungwoon's about to walk away, Daniel calls out his name so loud that he can't pretend to be deaf not to hear it.

"Sungwoon hyung! Hyung!" Daniel walks quickly towards his direction while his voice echoes all over the lounge and most people turn around to see who made such big noise and turn over to look at who he was calling for. 

Sungwoon is embarrassed as he reluctantly walks to Daniel. He put out his realiest smile and waves.

In a blink of an eye, Sungwoon is engulfed by Daniel's big hug. The hug is so tight and warm yet contains eagerness and excitement that almost knock Sungwoon off balance. He puts his hands on Daniel's back and taps it gently.

"Ah, you did well." Sungwoon muffled against the fabric of Daniel's shirt right in front of his mouth and nose. He slightly tiptoes and tills his chin up a little bit so his head perfectly fits the shallow of Daniel's shoulder. Sungwoon takes in a deep breath and squeezes Daniel in a tight hug before pulling out. 

"I'm glad you make it here." Daniel says, hands still haven't leave Sungwoon's arms. 

"Of course I will." Sungwoon replies genuinely.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet."Daniel pulls Sungwoon's wrist before Sungwoon gets to refuse the offer and excuse himself to leave early. Because he already congratulated Daniel and the uneasiness still bothers him very much.

Daniel finally stops at his track when they are standing in front of the showcase poster. He asks Sungwoon to take a picture of him with it and Sungwoon easily agrees.

Now, under the bright light of the hall, Sungwoon can see Daniel crystal clear. Daniel in his fully styled hair slick up showing forehead and smoking ~~hot~~ makeup and harness and white shirt and Sungwoon doesn't know if it is legal to look this good. One second before, Daniel was staring at the camera with serious expression, one second later, he was smiling as if his mouth touches his ears. His eyes narrowed so much that Sungwoon wonders if he can even spot the camera. 

 Sungwoon only needs to click a few times to get plenty of beautiful shots. No angle adjustments needed, no extra lighting required. Sungwoon briefly sees through all the pictures he just took. There is the smiley bubbly Daniel that Sungwoon's familiar with in some photos and there is this handsome, ethereal yet untouchable man in the remaining.

"Done. Here you go." Sungwoon hands over the phone to Daniel. "These shots are this beautiful because of the photographer, not the model, you know."

Daniel takes his phone from Sungwoon and uses his thumb to distractedly scan through the camera collection. 

"Yeah. If that thought comforts you." Daniel snorts. "Guess I have to invite the photographer to the next showcase then." He quickly grab Sungwoon's arm close to his chest and pulled him in with a huge grin on his face.

"This photographer ain't gonna do it for free next time." Sungwoon looks up, his lips form a small pout, acting like he was thinking and making decisions.

"Oh, please." Daniel whines and immediately circle his arms around Sungwoon, trapping him tightly inside. This time he puts his head on Sungwoon shoulder and mumbles. "Please help this poor buddy out."

Completely flustered by Daniel' action, Sungwoon quickly gives in. "Okay. Okay. Free shots for you next time." He wiggles and finally is free from the gripping of Daniel's arms.

 "Wait. Take a photo with me, too." Daniel pulls Sungwoon's arms when Sungwoon intends to increase their distance. 

"Why you have so many requests?" Sungwoon whines.but stays still in the spot to take photos with Daniel.

"Hyung. You do it this time too." Daniel passes the phone to Sungwoon.

“Ugh, why don’t you do it yourself, my hand is short” Sungwoon looks at Daniel in confusion.

“But I would be in front, my face is enormous. You of course are more handsome so that doesn’t matter” Daniel reasons while grinning widely at him, giving Sungwoon the puppy eyes.

“Fuck you with that stupid reason.” Sungwoon frowns but takes the phone anyway. Right when both faces appear on the screen, Sungwoon's expression changes immediately, he looks as bright as ever, like nothing bothers him at all. Daniel notices the shift in Sungwoon's face and presses his lips together to prevent his laugh while slightly shaking his head. 

“Hey, you are way too behind me. My face looks so big here, come a little closer.” Sungwoon yells while still keeping his eyes focusing on the camera.

Now, Daniel obediently leans forward till his face is just an inch away from Sungwoon’s.

“One, two, thre-”. Right when Sungwoon positions his finger on the button, Daniel in the speed of lightning presses his lips on Sungwoon's fluffy cheek.

“Yah, what are you doing?” Sungwoon startled at the peck and turns around to look at Daniel feeling both confused and embarrassed.

“Hyung, you are just too adorable. I just can’t control myself”. Daniel replies like nothing happens with a huge grin.

“What nonsense are you talking about? I’m never gonna take pic with you again." Sungwoon beams up.

“Come on, hyung. I’m just kidding”.

Sungwoon quickly walked away, so fast, thay Daniel can’t see the blush rise from his face to his ears. All events happening in today's evening mess up his mind and heart completely.

Daniel looked at his phone, and thank god that Sungwoon hasn’t deleted it. But his hand was shaking so it’s blurred. Daniel printed it out anyway and put it in his wallet. He is thinking about, well, how to get a picture of this with better quality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments. I really appreciate them A LOT.


	6. Bolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel can keep on trying...

After the showcase, things are back to normal, too normal that it scares Daniel off. Sungwoon uses his usual strategy to deal with problems - which is avoiding them and acts like nothing unusual happens. Daniel hasn't decided yet whether it's a good or bad thing. He doesn't want Sungwoon becomes awkward and distant around him yet he expects at least some kinds of signals or response to that.

Days have passed, Daniel can proudly shout to the world that he has sneaked his way in the kids’ hearts, but not Sungwoon’s. It's not  that the older acts distant towards him, it’s just the way Sungwoon always keeps him at the friendzone that frustrates Daniel. He rarely tries to narrow down their proximity or initiates the skinship with him first. It’s always Daniel who casually rests his arm on his shoulder, helds his hands or twists their arms when walking together to the center. At least Sungwoon doesn’t reject it. He hopes the older doesn’t take that for granted cause that habit-like gestures still take Daniel a lot of effort to do it every time. It’s even more difficult when Sungwoon barely reciprocate.

Sungwoon is not an idiot, of course he knows Daniel has become extremely close with him recently with all the skinship things. He has been best friend with Taehyung all his life but they never get to that level of intimacy, just casually resting arms on each other’s shoulders and that’s it. No hand holding, no back hugging, Taehyun even shrugged his hand off when he accidently rested it on his thigh. Therefore, Sungwoon does think a lot about the relationship between them. But the person he is talking about here is Daniel, the hotboy of the college, who is surrounded by tons of girls. Daniel is well-rounded with handsome face, natural attractiveness, dancing skill and pretty good study results.  Hanging out with him is considered honor for many people and Daniel had girlfriends before. So Sungwoon tries his best to shrug off the tiny bit sparks of hope for anything going on between them. He can be not so good in a lot of things but faking nonchalant is what he did best.

 -----------

Fall is the perfect weather for a picnic and Daniel and Sungwoon plan a small trip for the kids in the center to the Namsan mountain. It would be beneficial for their health, enjoying some fresh air and outdoor activities on the mountain. It is not easy for just two of them to take care of 15 active and naughty children so Daniel asked Seong Woo to join while Sungwoon took Minhyun with them. Of course, without asking twice, Taehyun also agreed to take part in the trip. 

“Each of us only needs to take care of 3 children so it wouldn’t be so hard.” Sungwoon adds “I guess” after everyone gave him the “Really???” looks.

"Taehyun hyung will instruct the kids to put up the tents. Seongwoo will make fire.  Minhyun will do the cooking and Daniel, you’re in charged of watching out the kids. Each teacher will lead one activity while the others will support.” Sungwoon further assigns the detailed work for everyone. “Is everyone clear?”

“Yes”. Daniel smiles excitedly, his eyes curves into the usual crescent shape and his hand makes a salute wave. Taehyun just looks at him and gives an unscrutable smile.

While everyone is busy preparing their tents for the night, Sungwoon goes with Daniel a little deeper into the forest to get some dry branches to make fire. It rained quite heavily the night before. The good thing is that the weather is extremely good after the rain. The bad thing is that finding dry wood is not so easy. And another bad thing Sungwoon misses goes back biting him.

“AAAh…” Sungwoon slips while he stepped on the slippery part of the path covered with moss. That’s what he took for jumping around singing without noticing the surrounding area. There is a quite deep cut of his left calf made by the adjacent rock and it is bleeding badly. The stupid stone really has to lay at that perfect position. The journey ended for me, Sungwoon thought for himself. He plops down and holds his leg tightly while his eyes shuts and his teeth clench together. He sits still like that for quite sometime to get used to the sharp pain. When he opens his eyes, Daniel is already next to him, his face is pale from looking at the wound. He looks so scared like not Sungwoon leg got hurt but his life is on the line.

“I’m sorry, hyung, are you OK?" Daniel asks with a shaky voice. "It’s all my fault, I must have warned you, I must have looked out for you." He continues his words with guilt and Sungwoon looks at him in surprise.

“Yah, what are you talking about? I’m fully grown up ass who can take care of myself. It’s not your fault.” “Ouch” Sungwoon yelps when Daniel was trying to see the wound.

“Careful, are you trying to totally break my leg or what?” Sungwoon yelled.

“Being hurt this bad but you can still be so loud.” Daniel snorts. “Now let me dap the blood.”

Daniel takes  out the tissue from his backpack and carefully folds it into a small piece to wipe out the blood.

“I can do it myself” Sungwoon says while reaching for the tissue.

“Shhh” Daniel shrugs his hand off and insists on doing it. Sungwoon stares at him dumbly, he has no idea what was going through his mind at the moment but he lets Daniel continue his work. The first swipe stings and Daniel might have sensed Sungwoon's shiver so his left hand softly brushes the skin around the wounded. Sungwoon doesn't know how but it does work to alleviate the stingy feelings. It takes two tissues to remove most trace of blood. He doesn’t know that this big clumsy puppy can be this soft and graceful. Sungwoon’s heart certainly lost some of its beats but he blamed it on the bleeding wound.

“Sorry hyung, there is no bandage so I can only make it like that. Head back to the tents I’ll wrap it up better. But at least you’re not gonna die from bleeding”

Daniel has covered the wound with tissue and wrapped around with tape. Sungwoon doesn’t know what Daniel means by “like that” but it looks really neat and firm.

“Don’t worry, you’ve done a good job. Nurse Daniel” Sungwoon reassures him and taps his shoulder.

“Now hop on” Daniel slightly bows and signals Sungwoon for a piggyback.

“No, I can walk on my own” Sungwoon refuses the offer and tries to take a walk but it hurts like hell, he can literally feel the tear opening and the blood oozing out again. His knee folded and he almost fell the second time. But Daniel got him. He quickly bends down and grasps Sungwoon's arms so the weight of Sungwoon body lies mostly on his hands, and as an unexpected result, Sungwoon's face lands dangerously close to Daniel's. Their eyes met for a second before Sungwoon averted his gaze away. Sungwoon pushes on Daniel's shoulders to stabilize himself.

“Nice try, hyung” Daniel snorts. “You don’t let me piggyback you then maybe you prefer princess carrying more?” Without hesitation, one arm of Daniel moves to the back of the older’s knee and the other relocate to his back. He was second away from carrying the older before Sungwoon quickly pushes back and nags.

“Ok, ok, ok… Let’s me hop on your back” Sungwoon flinches at Daniel's action and immediately compromises.

“Why you always have to make it so hard?” Daniel looks at Sungwoon and snickers.

“I don’t” He mumbles while getting on Daniel’s back. “You actually are the one that makes it so hard. Why can’t you just hold me and let me caper with the other leg.”

“Well, I just don’t want your remaining fine leg get cramped and… I like us more this way.”

“…”

 _What did he mean by “I like us more this way”?_ Sungwoon tried to process the last sentence with the flow of blood rushing to his ears and cheeks. Again, he is lucky that Daniel can’t see it.

They were walking like that for a while, under the fresh air of mountain, in the colors of green leaves and white dots of tiny wild flowers. Sungwoon partly wants the way to get longer so he could make the most of this very moments but at the same time he wants it to be shorter cause he doesn’t want Daniel to get exhausted.

“Are you tired?” Sungwoon asks in a concerned voice. “Cause if so we can take a break.”

“I’m fine.” Daniel catches his breath while talking. In fact, he never feels better. Being this close to his hyung with permission is something he dreams of ever. Well, he does feel pity for his leg but not so much though.

Despite what Daniel said, Sungwoon knows. His body doesn’t lie, the breath is getting stronger, the sides of his hairs are covered with sweat. Drops and drops of sweat are dripping from his hair to his jawline and rolling to his neck. Eventhough he is quite light compared to Daniel  carrying him all the way back is indeed tiring. Sungwoon carefully uses his sleeve to wipe the sweat away. Startled a little bit by his action, Daniel slowed down his pace. Something is tickling in his stomach, there is a sudden warm feeling spreading in his heart.

“Did I annoy you?” Sungwoon shyly asked.

“No, no, hyung, not at all. I was … touched”.

“There’s nothing I can do for you right now so I …”

“…”

“…”

Sungwoon's voice trails off and they stays quiet for a few moments until Daniel released his hands and dropped Sungwoon off. His wounded leg touchs the ground and an current of pain runs from his leg to his brain.“Ah! What are you d…”

Daniel quickly turns around and pats their lips together before Sungwoon finishes his sentence.

Completely stunt by the action of Daniel, Sungwoon's brain ceases to process for a moment till reality hits him. Daniel's moist lips softly brush against. He immediately takes a step back which hurts his leg even more and almost tumbles but Daniel already wraps him by his waist to prevent him from falling and deepens the kiss.

“Uhm…” Sungwoon tries to use his hands to push Daniel away but he was no match for Daniel, not to mention his injured leg. The huge figure of Daniel engulfs him, one hand squeezes his waist, narrowing the gap between them when the other grasped his nape. Sungwoon’s hands helplessly push on Daniel’s chest with no force at all.

Daniel shouldn’t do this, because now he is regretting it. He regrets not doing this sooner. Now, he wants more. Sungwoon is too attractive. Daniel’s tongue tries to get into the older’s mouth but Sungwoon rejected it.

 _No, this isn’t right._ He didn’t prepare for any of this. Sungwoon uses all the left strength inside his tiny body to push back from Daniel till they detached and he fell on the ground. That’s probably not good for his ass but it’s best for his brain and heart right now. He needs to sort things out.

“Don’t come any closer! I warn you” Sungwoon wipes his lips while raising his hand up as defense.

“Sorry hyung, I …” Daniel moves slowly towards him.

“Are you crazy Daniel?”

“I’m completely sane, hyung.” He talks as he proceeds to grasp the older’s hands. “I have been in love with you for so long and I don’t think I can hide it anymore.”

 _He is in love, with me?_   Sungwoon can't believe he got a confession at the situation like this. _But the hottest guy in college fall in love with nobody... How ridiculous that sounds._

“No, no, you’re out of your mind. This forest might have done something to you, no, no…” Sungwoon shakes his head vigorously, trying to deny the reality despite how nonsense his reason sounds.

“There is no forest doing anything to me. It is you all along taking my heart away…”

The cheesy words from Daniel flusters Sungwoon more.

“No, no, I, I don’t want to hear any of this. Stop it…”

Grasp of his strength, Sungwoon tries to stand up and balance with one leg to limp back to the tents. Their gathering is not far from here and the injured leg is not as painful as the headache he has to bear now.

“Let’s me carry you.” Daniel insists. 

“Don’t touch me, let go of me.”

“At least let me help you”

Daniel doesn’t let Sungwoon struggle further and quickly grasp his legs and piggyback him. He ran with all his main and might, ignoring all mumbling and punching from Sungwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And Sungwoon is just gonna keep on denying?


	7. Wait

Taehyun smirks at them when seeing Daniel piggybacks Sungwoon on their way. He knows Daniel is into Sungwoon, he just doesn’t know what Sungwoon thinks. They rarely discuss those things. But both Sungwoon and Daniel are very nice people and he hope they find true happiness. Everyone can tell they look perfect together. And maybe, when Sungwoon finally found the love of his life, he would be less grumpy to him. Therefore, of course, Taehyun tries his best to make things work.

However looking at the expression on Sungwoon and Daniel's faces, there must have been something wrong going on. Being freaking annoying as usual, Taehyun decides to poke things out rather than ignoring and let them fix it themselves.

“What is going on between you two?” Taehyun makes a gesture circling both of them and asks with the most casual voice he can produce. 

“I tripped and broke my ankle, that’s what happened.” Sungwoon gets off Daniel's back and answers grumpily without looking at his eyes.

“Well, it’s not actually the answer to my question. But the first aid kit is in the red tent though.”  Sensing the tension in the air, Taehyun decides to let go for once, also because the wound on Sungwoon's leg looks quite bad. It's best it gets treated first.

Daniel silently followed Sungwoon to the tent. Minhyun saw Sungwoon limping in so he quickly follows to check on his friend’s condition but Taehyun pulls him arms and waves at Daniel to signal that he will take care of Minhyun. 

“Why are you following me then?” Sungwoon finally speaks up after no longer seeing Taehyun around.

“You don’t look like you can take care of yourself.” Daniel answers softly. His face shows up so much concern.

“I can do it on my own.” Sungwoon replies coldly.

“If you keep being grumpy, everyone will notice something weird. There are kids here.”  Daniel argues back, trying to correct Sungwoon's attitude. “I do no harm to you anyway”

_You call yourself doing no harm?? You have taken away my first kiss, you idiot_

Sungwoon inhales deeply, shuts his eyes tightly and bites on his lips like he is holding in a lot of whatever in his mind.

“Niel ah, I just need some time to be alone right now, ok?” His voice softens a bit. He finally looks up to make eye contact with Daniel. 

“Hyung…" Daniel looks straght into Sungwoon's eyes and says without blinking.  "I won’t be waiting forever.” Daniel turns around and walks outside.

_Damn it. Daniel should stop play with his mind and his heart._

Sungwoon sighs loudly and puts his hands to cover his face. He stays silent for a while and then just quickly wraps up his wound with conton and bands in the first aid kit. Even with real professionally health items, his dressing on the wound is a mess and it looks nowhere as neat and beautiful as the one Daniel made for him. Well, his major is not doctor anyway, screw that.

While Sungwoon is concentrating on wrapping his leg, Taehyun walks in and somehow startles the hell out of him.

"Hey." Taehyun greets by tapping his arm and and Sungwoon drops the bandage tape by surprise, it keeps rolling on the floor. 

"Shit! Stop creeping on people like that." Sungwoon squeaks.

"Woah, woah, I'm not creeping up on anyone." Taehyun puts his hands up in defense. "You should get your head together instead."

"What do you want?" Sungwoon glares up.

"Checking up on my dongsaeng, of course." Taehyun smiles dumbly, hoping it would ease the tension in the room. 

"Since when you care about me?" Sungwoon raises his eyebrows.

"I always do!" Taehyun protests. "That question hurts, ok? What's wrong? You're in such a bad mood."

Sungwoon looks at Taehyun and sighs deeply. 

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just need some alone time."

"Okay." Taehyun nods and turns away for few seconds before heading back again. "Just so you know, Daniel is a good kid."

"I know." He replies quietly, head looks down at the ground.

"Don't be afraid of getting hurt or you might loose your importance." Says Taehyun with a stern face.

"Since when we talk about stuff like this?" Sungwoon looks up and raise his eyebrows at the older.

"I'm being serious. Relationships involve risks but if you're too afraid of break up then you'll never find your match."

"But you haven't found yours though?" Sungwoon snorts.

"I KNOW!" Taehyun yells. "Break up sucks but does it prevent me from being in a new one? No." 

"Ok, ok" Sungwoon nods rapidly at Taehyun's sentence. 

"You got zero learning attitude then just rot in hell lonely."

"You never stop looking for girls but it seems that you will rot in hell lonely with me too." Sungwoon grins widely at him and somehow Taehyun is happy to see that. He doesn't know if he achieves his goal coming in here but at least Sungwoon is now less dull.

Taehyun rolls his eyes and walks away before hearing Sungwoon calling him from behind.

"Hyung! Thanks anyway'" Taehyun shakes his head and walks out with Sungwoon's voice echoing "I mean it" at the back.

Even though the talk with Taehyun has clear his head a bit and lighted up his mood somehow, the headache he is having continues to throbbing unbearably.  Sungwoon takes one painkiller to reduce the pain from the wound and hopefully his headache. When he said he needed some time, he really means it, but not when having 15 children around messing and probably gonna destroy the whole mountain if Sungwoon doesn’t come out soon enough. They need him now to truly organize the children. Daniel is gonna have to wait, at least till this whole trip is over.

With some more painkillers to swallow, Sungwoon manages to bedtime story section. He vaguely hears Daniel telling some fairytale to kids about some ice-cold cloud princess and handsome young prince. Everyone knows how it ends except for Sungwoon who drips off due to exhaustion first of all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Sungwoon keeps on refusing Daniel is mentioned a little in this chapter, more to be reveal in the next chap.  
> Really short update even though I have written most of the next chap, cuz I'm thinking about making it a little more angsty, lol, idk, I haven't decided yet, should I?


	8. The stakes are high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been 2 months since I last updated this, idk if anyone still rmb this story. I was motivated to complete this since the selca scene where Daniel tried to peck Sungwoon's cheek almost came alive in W1's selca shot in Manila.

"Sungwoon, listen to me. Just forgive him, Ok?"

"NO."

"You don't listen to me anymore, Sungwoon?"

"He hurt you and I will never forgive him."

"It's alright, son. It didn't hurt any more."

Sungwoon listened to his mother's words but didn't give any response. He turned his back and walked away to his room. It hurt him so much to know that his mother still tried to cover for that man she used to call husband. She tried to make it work between him and Sungwoon when there was nothing left to work it out for her and him.  Sungwoon knew it still hurt her more than anything to see him being with someone else. Sungwoon knew his mother would come back to his used to be father in a heartbeat if he asked her to cause she was and is still stupidly, hopelessly in love with him. Sungwoon saw her sobbing quietly every other night in the house's corner where she thought no one knew. He was her first love and she thought she was the happiest woman on earth to have such perfect and out of league man to be with her till the end. But now she was the miserable one who still held on to their sweet memories while they're probably long forgotten by him. The day he left her and Sungwoon for his new lover, Sungwoon's mother took down all of his pictures. 

But instead of burning them into ashes, he discovered them intact in her hidden task. Event hough his love wreck her, she still couldn't let him go. 

Sungwoon promises himself that he won't let himself in that same position as his mother. He would marry some ordinary girl and have a normal family when he reached that stage in his life, to have someone continue the Ha line, to grow his love for his wife if it doesn't exist. Cause he learned the hard way to better love what you have if you can't have what you love.

Sungwoon doesn't know why those old and painful memory suddenly came in his dream. He wanted to wake up but he can't. He is drown in the sea of memory, one by one keeps flashing back. And he doesn't expect Daniel to hunt him in his dream either. He remembered crystal clear the beautiful smile on Daniel's face when he first saw him. A freshman of the Engineer Department was introduced to his group of friends by Seongwu.

"I just think I need to increase the average height of this gang so here you go, Kang Daniel - the hotboy of the campus." Ong Seongwu loudly announced.  
"Woah, this is the rarest moment ever, Seongwu actually compliments someone." Sungwoon snorted.  
"Who said we need to improve our overall height, huh?" Taehyun leaned forward and stared at Daniel. "Who ever said that I completely agree with him." Taehyun laughed and broke the awkward atmosphere. "Sungwoon is too short."  
"Yah." Sungwoon hit Taehyun's shoulder and beamed up at the tall figure in front of him. That's the moment their eyes met. Sungwoon saw a laugh so bright, so refreshing but also filled with so much adoration. Sungwoon tried his best to deny the growing adoration in those eyes, to normalize the intimacy in their acts. Daniel broke the very thin line that Sungwoon hold on to today. 

“Yah, Sungwoon get up, you lazy cat.” He suddenly hears Taehyun's voice echo lowly inside his brains.

“Sungwoon hyung. Get up.”

“Sungwoon hyung.”

More sound calling his name as he turns aroud. Sungwoon really wants to open his eyes but it feels like someone hang a ton weight on it, he just can’t seem to do it.

In and out of consciousness, he saw several worried faces appear under his blurry visions. Some he can partly guess the identity, some are just strangers with blue masks on.

Next thing Sungwoon sees when he wakes up is a big figure sitting by his bed… in the room and of course a intravenous needle poking his skin linked to a bottle of god-knows-what fluid hanging above his head. Without even looking twice, Sungwoon knows who that is. Daniel is sleeping soundly next to him, his hair ruffled in thousand direction, his eyes are buffy with dark circles around them. Why he even looks more drained than him – the actual patient.

To his surprise, when Sungwoon sees Daniel moving his hair, he quickly closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. Mostly because he doesn’t actually know what to do. What Daniel does right after opening his eyes is to check on Sungwoon’s signal and information on the machine and his bottle of intravenous fluid.

Sungwoon feels a damp warm soft cloth brushing lightly against his face. It’s Daniel’s morning routine to taking care of Sungwoon before himself. Daniel gently touches his cheek with the back of his fingers and whispers.

“Hyung, as much as I love to watch you sleep beautifully and peacefully on bed, just open your god damn eyes and nag at me already.”

The whole 3-day sleeping just feels like a blink of an eye for Sungwoon but it feels like fucking 3 years to Daniel. In those 3 days, Daniel has been blaming himself for Sungwoon’s condition. If he didn’t back off so easily and let Sungwoon take care of himself, Sungwoon wouldn’t be here. Daniel feels guilty for not noticing his symptom’s sooner.

“Don’t you dare let the kids wait for you anymore. Please, wake up. They miss you.”

“I miss you.”

Daniel cups his hyung’s dear hand by both of his hands, squeezes it tightly and held it to his face like if he didn’t, Sungwoon will be gone forever.

Sungwoon feels a hot liquid dripping down his hands. If Daniel was not so deep in his own world with Sungwoon right now, he would notice the raising heartbeat of Sungwoon on the machine.

All his life, Sungwoon spends time looking out for the others. He has been so independent after his parents’ separation. He needs to become the strong shoulder for his mom, his grandma and grandpa to lean on. He has always had the urge to take care of the unfortunates, from stray kids to stray cats. He has been so busy taking care of the others that he puts the others’ priority first and it has become his habit. Not that he never encounters difficulties or feels fragile, but he always face them himself.  No one has taken care of him before except his own family’s members when he was young.

Of course Sungwoon is not that oblivious about Daniel’s behavior around him. But he never once thinks that there could be something truly between them. He loves spending time around Daniel, he is bright, all smiley and positive, which always lights up the atmosphere around him. Daniel’s affection is definitely something Sungwoon would miss if he is not around. But thinking of them as a couple is the thing that Sungwoon doesn’t dare to think of. Daniel is the hottest boy on campus, with that handsome face and amazing personality, he could get anyone he wants. Whatever Daniel thinks of Sungwoon might just be a temporary feeling. Therefore, it’s better that Sungwoon represses his own feelings and not let them grow into something more serious. When they are no longer together, eventually it will… hopefully fade away. The stake of being with Daniel is too high, he shouldn’t take that risk. He would rather be with someone not as good but he feels safer around than being with Daniel. Cause overall, there are thousands of boys and girls out there who deserve Daniel much more than Sungwoon. And Daniel would take away any of those hearts if he wants to. Sungwoon just doesn’t want his heart to be broken like his mom, maybe that’s why he still stay single all his life. Is it even possible for true love to exist in real life?

But the moment he saw Daniel laying beside his bed, worn out and exhausted for taking care of him, he knows his heart is not gonna be so strong anymore. Seeing Daniel with so much sincerity and gentleness toward him, Sungwoon is truly touched. Maybe true love does exist and the love of his life is sitting right there. At least Sungwoon is not gonna suppress his feelings anymore. Daniel said he loved him but Sungwoon wouldn’t jump into saying the love word too fast, yet Sungwoon  is almost falling in love with him too.

Sungwoon grips on the hands of Daniel and opens his eyes.

“Why are you crying? I’m not dead.” Sungwoon stares at his eyes and grins.

Daniel is so stunt that he almost falls out of his chair from where he’s sitting.

“Hyung, you wake up?” Daniel’s face lights up, he cheers while quickly wiping off his face.

“What taking so long?” He strokes Sungwoon’s arm in excitement. “Were you messing up with me?”

“Ah, ah… it hurts. I’m the patient here.” Sungwoon whines and quickly rubs his hands at the spot Daniel just hit.

“Sorry.” Daniel smile childishly, his bunny teeth are showing and it stills looks cute every time Sungwoon looks at each despite how much Daniel hates them.

Daniel puts a hand on Sungwoon’s forehead to check on his temperature.

“How are you feeling? Hot? Cold? Dizzy? Do you feel painful at any spot? Can you see me clearly?” Daniel words vomit out so quickly mixing with Busan satori that Sungwoon’s having a hard time hearing them properly.

“Slow down. I’m fine. Just a little light headed. My leg hurts a bit.” Sungwoon touchs the sore spot and immediately regrets his decision and goes Ouch!

“Don’t touch that. It’s still healing.” Daniel informs him. “That’s what you get from not letting me take care of you.”

“Your wound got infected, that’s why you were having a fever and in a coma for 3 days.” Daniel scolds while telling Sungwoon his condition.

Sungwoon just keeps his head low, mouth forms a little sad pout yet irresistibly cute.

"I'm sorry." Sungwoon mumbles. "Tell me this will not leave scar, please" He looks up with his pomeranian eyes and asks

"Yeah, you're gonna have the most hidious scar for the rest of your life." Daniel replies coldly.

"Ah, no." Sungwoon whines. "Guess I'm stuck with you then, cuz no one will love me with this." Sungwoon points at the wound, half jokes.

In such early morning, Daniel's brain might haven't worked properly yet, that's why he blinks and gets completely frozen for 10 seconds.

"Pardon ... me?" Daniel jumbles, couldn't believe what he thought of that sentence's meaning.

"No, no. I mean..." Sungwoon keeps staring at this blanket, hands twitches its sim and eyes just occassionally glance at Daniel. "It's not that you're some kind of last resort for me."

Sungwoon is afraid that his joke might somehow insult Daniel. He is just terrifying to express his feeling so he incorporates it with some jokes.

"To me, you're my only option cause your sincere action left me with no choice but to like you." Sungwoon sighs. "It's okay that you don't want me anymore. I don't deserve you anyway..."

Daniel blinks. He has been wanting to hear this for a long time. Daniel leans over to reach for Sungwoon's hands.

"What are you talking about? You're the nicest, kindest person I know. I love you scarred or scarless. Of course I want you by my side forever."

Sungwoon endearingly looks at Daniel without blinking. He wants to remember this face, embedded this moment in his heart for eternity. If only things can be forever so easily, Sungwoon allows himself to believe in this word, maybe just for a second, but he wants to believe it.

When they notice themselves, their lips are only an inch away from each other and the gap is decreasing. They both close their eyes and totally sink in the beautiful moment.

“How is Sungwoon ssi?” Nana, the usual doctor of Sungwoon as usual comes to check on the Sungwoon’s condition. Like deer caught in front of the headlight, they quickly break apart. Sungwoon looks away and coughs while there is nothing wrong with his respiratory system. Daniel straightens his clothes and stands up while they are still in perfect shape. 

“He is awake.” Daniel  stumbles.

Finding herself in an awkward situation, Nana looks at the two embarrassed men with an interesting look.

“I can see that.” Nana smiles. “I’ll try to analyze as quick as possible so you too can continue whatever you were doing.”

“No…no…” Daniel stutters as his face heats up. “Take your time. I… I’ll go.” He rushes out of the room.

“Don’t worry. As I have said, he has already gone through the critical phase. As long as he regains his consciousness, he’ll be fine.” She says before Daniel leaves.

Sungwoon raises his eyebrows and gives Daniel a “where are you going?” look and gives the doctor an awkward laugh when she starts checking his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to add more angst and twist to the story but I don't really have much time to write anymore now so I tried to make it simple and sweet. Hope you enjoy this.  
> Oh, and they will have a true proper kiss when the time comes, don't worry


	9. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who waits for this final chapter. I hope you like how this ends.

Daniel dances around, literally and if his chest didn't trap his heart inside its cavity, it would probably fly to cloud nine by now. He can't suppress the butterfly feeling inside his stomach. The whole world turns pink and even the hospital doesn't look as deadly as the first time he brought Sungwoon here. He has the urge to squeeze everyone he sees on his way (but he tries not to because they would probably think the mental disease department losts its patient). His whole heart and mind are filled with happiness. He can't wait to be back to see his Sungwoon again (he can say "his Sungwoon", right?). It's weird, for Daniel to feel like this, he has been through a few relationships before, but this heart fluttering feeling that he hasnt felt for a while makes he feels like a teenager all over again.

When he's finally back to Sungwoon's patient room, he sees Sungwoon's grandma already there, pouring milk into a cup for him and Daniel is startled. What if she thought Daniel left him to go having fun or something? That would leave a terrible impression on his future grandma in law. (Daniel did imagine a lot of things when he's happy, ok?

"Let me do it." Daniel runs across the room and tries to reach for the bottle grandma is holding. "I was out only when the doctor came. It's not like..." Words vomits out of his mouth as he tries to reason himself in front of grandma.

Grandma just looks at him endearingly and smiles. "It's fine. You have been around him for 5 days straight. You probably need a break."  
"No, no, grandma, I don't need to rest. I want to be here with him." Says Daniel without a blink.  
The horrored face Daniel is making makes grandma laugh and Sungwoon just giggles at the situation. It's cute seeing Daniel flutters like this.

Seeing the milk has already set itself comfortably in the cup, Daniel quickly approaches Sungwoon and holds him up. He touches Sungwoon so gentle as if he's made of glass. At the moment, Sungwoon still looks very much fragile. It's not that Daniel used to mop Sungwoon or he is mopping him now but through the bare touch of the body between the fabric, Daniel can feel how thin the older has become and it's making his heart ache. He can't wait to take Sungwoon to all the restaurants he knows and stuffs him with beef and porkchop and chicken till his mochi cheeks of his grow back and maybe even double in size.  
He enjoys the stare of Sungwoon on him and the grasp of Sungwoon's hands on his while he is pulling the older's back up. The intense gaze and eye smile that Daniel longs for since day one.

Sungwoon never thought Daniel is a gentle person, being with kids is so much careful he can get and that's still in the category of clumsy, which is weirdly the exact opposite of him on stage. But from morning till now, Sungwoon saw a different image of him, much more gentle and careful, and to think it is only because of Sungwoon make his lip corner lift. Sungwoon grips his hand tightly, to show how much he trusts the younger and secretly taps his hand as if to approve all of his actions. Maybe he has been staring at Daniel for too long but he has already put aside the fear of getting caught. Daniel has now done a good job getting the table ready and puts the hot chicken soup on. As soon as the liquid is poured out from the pot, the whole room is filled with the amazing smell of stewed chicken and faint herb flavor.

"Grandma, this smells so good." Sungwoon inhales deeply, eyes shut tightly as the stream of steam from the soup enters his nostrils.  
"Eat a lot then." Says Grandma.  
"Have you and Daniel eaten yet?" Sungwoon looks up and asks.  
"I have. Don't worry." Say grandma softly.  
"I'll eat after you finished yours." Daniel shrugs, as if he didn't loose 2 kgs since Sungwoon was hospitalized.  
Sungwoon looks at him worriedly as he speaks "I must finish mine quickly then."  
He attempts to grab the spoon but  
Daniel stops him midway. "Let me do it for you."  
Sungwoon blinks, a couple of times but Daniel doesn't, the soft gaze hasn't shaken, the grasp on his hand hasn't moved.  
"Ok." Sungwoon obligates.   
"You spoil him too much." Grandma speaks up.  
"I've just woken up." Sungwoon pouts but the pouting lips disappeared and forms an O shape the moment the spoon full of inviting soup near his mouth.  
"Uhmm." The hot liquid inside his mouth awakens all of his senses. "You're the best." Sungwoon says with aegyo tone in his voice and Grandma just shakes her head, cause the one who has constantly spoiled him with love since day 1 is her.  
It's either he has been starved during coma way too long or his grandma's soup is too delicious, Sungwoon quickly finishes the whole bowl.  
"I'm so full." He rubs his stomach. "Go get yours. Thank you for taking care of me."  
Daniel replies a short "Ok. Rest well now" before packing everything to give back to grandma and heads out to fill up his screaming stomach.

The next day, when they are resting one of the very last day in the hospital, Daniel takes out from his backpack stacks of colorful envelopes. They are letters from the students to Sungwoon. He told them to write a letter to Sungwoon but some even wrote 2 to 3 ones. There are all types of forms to them. Some letters are carefully placed inside the envelopes which are 100% kid-made while kids decorate them as postcards. Sungwoon smiles at the overwhelming love he receives. He can't wait to go back to the center and hug all of them, one by one.

Even though Sungwoon intends to read them quietly by himself, Daniel insists on reading out loud for him. It's funny because Daniel's deep hoarse voice is so not fitting the cute aegyo tone of the children. They continue reading, laughing and crying simultaneously at the sincerity as well as naivety. Some sounds like crying and obviously no one wants teacher Woon to die. The afternoon went happily as Daniel read a letter from a special girl.  
"This letter is from Eunbi."  
Sungwoon softly nods, expecting a long message because Eunbi has always been a emotional girl. She grows up really attached to Sungwoon.  
"You know I have this really big impression of her."  
"I know right, she is really cute, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, but apart from that." Daniel pauses."I've actually seen her before I went to the center."  
"Really?" Sungwoon asks, genuinely surprised because all the kids, let alone Eunbi never steps one foot outside the center.  
"It's not like I saw her in person. I saw your photo with her in your apartment."  
Sungwoon stares at him blankly. "The one in which she pecks your cheek."  
"And you got jealous?" Sungwoon smirks, the idea that Daniel might have fallen for him so long ago hits him.  
"That sounds weird when you say I was jealous over a kid."  
"Yeah" Sungwoon laughs, waving his hand. "But were you?"  
"I don't know." Daniel looks away, hands put up to cover his face. "A little, maybe." He mumbles quietly and the sound of it just barely reaches Sungwoon's ears.  
"You don't have to anymore." Sungwoon leans closer, carefully remove the big hand off Daniel's face and presses his lips against his cheek. Daniel is stunt at his spot, unable to move for a few seconds. He runs his fingers on the very much still burning spot and mind is blown away because when did Sungwoon learn to be so affectionate? Daniel needs to make sure himself catch up with the change in Sungwoon's affection.

"Can I get outside for a bit? It's getting stuffed in here, I want to get some fresh air." Says Sungwoon after observing Daniel reading comics for a while. It's funny, he feels like he is trying to read his mother's expression for the right timing to ask to go out or something. As much calm as he seemed, his heart is not. Flashing back to that bold action of his, Sungwoon is still surprised at himself and just wants to bury his head on the pilow. He didn't know what took control of his mind at that moment, but he makes sure his shyness doesn't slip out in front of the younger.  
"Since when you ask for my permission?" Daniel leans closer, head tills with an interesting gaze.  
"I..." Sungwoon stutters.  
"You used to nag your way and order as you will."  
"I sounded bad."  
"That's actually your charming point. You have no idea how cute you are when you're making such ordering face."  
"Can we get outside real quick because it's getting really hot in here." Sungwoon reverts his gaze elsewhere and flaps his collar. Daniel doesn't continue as he reaches for the wheelchair, offering Sungwoon a trip to the hospital's garden.

The autumn breeze does help cool down Sungwoon's blushing ears. His heart feels lighter and calmer.  
Daniel offers his jacket to Sungwoon after noticing Sungwoon shudders a little.  
"Thanks." Sungwoon smiles, putting the jacket on, palms craw deep into the sleeves leaving only the pink tips of his fingers poking out.  
"You no longer refuse me." Daniel exclaims amusingly.  
"Why would I?" Sungwoon looks up.  
"Because..." Daniel raises his voice. "...you are Ha Sungwoon. You always refuse me"  
Sungwoon is silent for a while, he wonders how cold he used to be towards Daniel and how much he wishes to take it all back and hopes Daniel doesn't misunderstand his heart.  
"So do you like this new Sungwoon?" Says Sungwoon.  
"Yes, I do, very much." Daniel responds quickly. "But you don't have to change anything about yourself. I love you for who you are. I'm just so thankful that you let me into your life. In the future, please tell me that you're hurt, tell me that you're hungry, tell me that you're cold, tell me that you need me."  
The corner of Sungwoon's eyes sting and he stands right up, arms wraps the younger into a tight hug. His head burries into the shirt of Daniel so no one knows two teardrops of happiness leave his eyes.  
"I will." His voice muffles against the fabric just enough for both of them to hear.  
Daniel's hands intertwine to form a circle around Sungwoon's waist. He lets himself wraps in the warm radiating from Sungwoon. His heart is warm too, to finally hear an answer from the older. Just one last sentence he wants to hear although he already knows Sungwoon's heart.  
"And tell me how you feel about me."  
"Daniel..." Sungwoon detaches his face off Daniel's shoulder, looks up so their eyes meet. Daniel can clearly see his wet lashes and slightly red eyes filled with determination. "... I Iike you"  
A smile creeps up on Daniel's lips, but Daniel suppresses it and asks in a sarcastic tone.  
"So you like me as a friend?" He says  
"No, more than friend." Sungwoon shakes his head.  
"As a close friend?" asks Daniel again.  
"No, you know what I mean" He pouts, wet lashes crook down.  
"You mean best friend?" Daniel continues.  
"No." His eyebrow knits together, lower lip pucks out and Daniel thinks this is also one of the reason why he adores the older so much: his cute face when he's mad.  
"So how much more than a friend?"  
"So much more that I want to kiss you."  
Sungwoon tugs at Daniel's shirt and tiptoes to quickly steal a peck on his lips that lasts for less than a second before immediately turns away, head hungs down and two hands cover his flushing cheek. Daniel's brain ceased to process for a moment at the sudden bold affection and when he realizes how much courage Sungwoon has gathered to impose such act, he just groans because that would be the first time he is this affectionate. Sungwoon is loud and demanding when it comes to study, work and running the center so seeing Sungwoon turn into a shy ball is definitely once in a blue moon. He wraps his arm across Sungwoon's shoulder to entrap him in a warm embrace. He whispers a "you're so cute" lowly into his ears and earns an inmediate protest.  
"Yah, I'm not cute." Sungwoon mumbles while hitting Daniel's hip with his palm.  
Daniel smiles fondly and turns Sungwoon around to face him.  
Sungwoon sees a dangerous glance in Daniel's eyes before getting caught off guard at the decrease of proximity between them. "But that's not a kiss."  
Before Daniel's words reach the older's ears, their lips have already met again. This time, Sungwoon lets Daniel takes the control, tongue enters his cavel, exploring every corner and Sungwoon finally knows how sweet love tastes and how great it feels to let himself in love.  
"Can we tell grandma about us?"  
Daniel know it's too much to ask in a day, when he just received Sungwoon's confession minutes ago. But grandma is Sungwoon's closest one and Daniel respects her so much. The last thing he wants to do is sneaking behind her back. With their friends, Daniel can deal with them, it's fine to slowly reveal themselves to them. Because Daniel knows Sungwoon, because Sungwoon isn't the type to exhibit his relationship. However, Daniel doesn't know how to fake in front of grandma.  
"No". The word hits his ears and even though Daniel has expected it, it stills hurt somehow.  
"Let's tell everyone." A hand sneaks into his palm and when he looks down, Sungwoon's tiny fingers are intertwining with his.  
"Let's tell everyone." Sungwoon repeats again with an assuring smile, eyes looking straight at his.  
Daniel looks back at those glistening eyes and gosh, he never sees Sungwoon says anything with such determination. Daniel squeezes the hand that are entangled with his and his lips bloom a full smile cause he can't suppress his happiness anymore. Sungwoon has opened his heart to him and welcomed his existence next to him with open arms, even ready to showcase them to everyone then Daniel would be the one there through the up and down, sweet and sour with him. He just can't wait.  
"I love you, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this long, slow updated fic (my bad). I hope this one isn't too cringy, I have to stop writing at some points to calm myself down becuz it gets too sweet. My writing is still very choppy and I'm working to improve that.  
> I really really appreciate every single comment, they motivates me a lot. Thank you, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sungwoon is an angel and he loves kids so I try to write this one. This has been sitting in my draft since Beautiful era cuz I thought they would act with the kids. And Sungwoon with kids is probably the softest thing in the world (But YMC disappointed me as always). Anw I always find the story missing something so I don't want to post it yet. But if I wait any longer, I don't think I could ever finish it. So I post the first part as motivation to finish the rest.  
> And I become a teacher 2 months ago so I feel like I could relate with Sungwoon's character more.


End file.
